


Gift for seshat0120's birthday

by Galadriel34



Series: My Wallpapers [56]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/pseuds/Galadriel34





	Gift for seshat0120's birthday

  
[](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/My%20wallpapers/SG1/jack2icon.jpg.html) [ ](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/My%20wallpapers/SG1/jack1icon.jpg.html)  


  
[ ](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/My%20wallpapers/SG1/jack.jpg.html)   



End file.
